When a person or entity is faced with a security threat, such as a gunman entering a school classroom, it has been challenging, if not impossible, for the person or entity to react quickly and alert others that may be potentially affected by the threat in order to reduce the severity and applicability of the threat. Difficulties also arise related to scalability of an alert when large numbers of people need to be notified about an impending threat.